


A Dark Craving

by ChronicLegCrampSince99



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-04
Updated: 2013-04-04
Packaged: 2017-12-07 11:02:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/747793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChronicLegCrampSince99/pseuds/ChronicLegCrampSince99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Byakuya's innermost desires are realised. A reverse to A Red River of Cherry Blossoms. ByaRuki. Enjoy!</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Dark Craving

**Author's Note:**

> *Disclaimer: BLEACH and all its characters do not belong to me*

* * *

At first, Byakuya Kuchiki didn't realise he was dreaming. He was dressed in his usual Captains attire and his long, crow-black, hair was fashioned with kenseikan. Rukia was before him, head slightly bowed, as if waiting for him to speak; a strip of her dark hair, that flicked up and around her pale, slender neck, had fallen over her right eye.

"…Rukia?" his deep voice was muted and seemed to blur at the edges, but Byakuya's eyebrows furrowed, only lightly, in response.

"Hai!" she seemed to have taken his prompt as a cue, instead of a question. The confusion he knew wasn't plain on his face, quickly turned to shock. His sister-in-law had started removing her clothing- one soft, small shoulder was already bare.

"Rukia." His tone was cold and firm and she immediately paused. Her midnight blue eyes came up to meet his charcoal-coloured ones.

"Yes, Nii-sama?" her voice was hesitant; a light blush had grown high, on her cheekbones. She didn't appear aware of the abnormality of the current situation.

"What are you doing." Byakuya turned away, face tilted upwards; he quietly tried to let go of the tension that had built up within him. He could still, however, see Rukia's tiny frame out of the corner of his eye. He sensed the pulse hammering at the base of her neck; he felt overwhelmingly, dizzy.

"What you want…Nii-sama?" she answered, voice wavering a little. The black haired man closed his eyes, a frown now etched on his face. He registered Rukia approach him, a dainty hand with a strong grip, touching his arm. Byakuya's eyes flitted to her face as she took his hand and pressed it to her cheek. She shut her large, blue eyes, as she kissed the palm of his hand. And yet, the Captian of the 6th squad still didn't recognise this as a sign of him dreaming. Slowly, as if he wasn't entirely sure what he was doing, he pulled her to him. She willingly let his free arm wrap around her, as he buried his face in her shoulder. He breathed her in, his nose running along her collarbone and nudging against her throat, as she entangled her fingers in his hair to keep him in place.

"Rukia…" Byakuya breathed in again; she smelt of starfish and salt and blood. He felt his lips twitch as he dared a taste of her delicate skin. Rukia released a deep sigh, pressing harder against his body, as he drew patterns with his index finger on her exposed shoulder blade. And then he sank his teeth in. Hot, slick blood exploded into his mouth that he instantly gulped down, his nails biting into her flesh.

"Byakuya…" was all she murmured in reaction- it was like she was expecting this, like she wanted it. He let go of her, staggering back a step; charcoal eyes open, he could now see the vivid, garnet-coloured liquid, tainting her snowy-white skin. She regarded him with lidded eyes and parted lips. But the worst part was that he was turned on by the picture.

* * *

Byakuya Kuchiki's eyes flew open. He was sweating and mildly horrified by his newly discovered, innermost desires. Or  _desire_. He sat up, only to freeze. Rukia stirred gently, beside him but didn't wake. She was curled up, hands clinging to the cotton fabric of his pyjama top. For one of the first times in his life, Byakuya was unable to form a single, coherent thought, let alone sentence. He gazed down at the little figure next to him, enclosed in sleep, small gasps falling from her mouth. Raising a hand, he faintly brushed his knuckles over her cheek; she sighed and snuggled closer. Lying cautiously, back down, he put his arm around her. Closing his eyes again, he drifted back off to the realm of sleep and all the dreams that followed were pure bliss.

* * *

 

 


End file.
